Rosa Branca
by Mrs. Loockers
Summary: Ao final da temporada do espetáculo 'O Lago dos Cisnes' Sora tem um dia repleto de surpresas. Será que ela poderá se surpreender ainda mais? - Sora & Leon - Oneshot


**Rosa Branca**

* * *

Sinopse: Ao final da temporada do espetáculo 'O Lago dos Cisnes' Sora tem um dia repleto de surpresas. Será que ela poderá se surpreender ainda mais? - Sora & Leon - Oneshot

* * *

Os aplausos, _flashes_, sorrisos e gritos da platéia eram dirigidos a nós. Consegui o que sempre sonhei: uma apresentação que seria relembrada para sempre no Kaleido Star. Mas o crédito não é só meu: todos aqui trabalharam duro, treinaram e se esforçaram para que tudo desse certo. Eu estava orgulhosa de mim mesma e, principalmente, do Jovem Leon. Que, agora, eu me sentia à vontade o suficiente para chamar de Leon.

A peça foi tão viva... Talvez por que ela estava repleta de sentimentos, da vontade que tínhamos de fazê-la a melhor.

Saindo do palco, depois das comemorações e despedidas, fui para o meu dormitório. Mas eu senti que algo ainda estava incompleto. Como um flash, lembrei que ainda não havia falado com Leon. Ele não era muito social, mas ainda éramos parceiros. E eu ainda não tinha dito pra ele como foi bom contracenar essa peça! Apesar de parecer não se importar, eu tinha que dividir com ele essa felicidade. Afinal, todos gostam de ser lembrados que são bons em alguma coisa!

Eu cheguei ao quarto e bati na porta. Ele murmurou um simples 'Um minuto' e alguns segundos depois abriu a porta.

Sem esperar qualquer palavra, pulei em seus braços para um abraço. Eu queria que ele percebesse como aquele momento tinha sido especial para mim e o quanto estava agradecida pela oportunidade que ele tinha me dado.

- Obrigada Leon!

Eu então senti que faltava alguma coisa... Ele retribuiu o abraço, o que já tinha sido mais que suficiente. Como eu já estava preparada para não ouvir um 'Não há de que' ou qualquer outra frase de agradecimento (sabendo como ele era) eu ainda não tinha percebido o que estava errado. Foi então que, superando minhas expectativas, ele me respondeu:

- Não foi nada Sora... Será que poderia me soltar? Está me sufocando!

- Oh! Desculpe Leon...

Eu fiquei de pé novamente e abaixei o rosto, envergonhada.

- O espetáculo foi maravilhoso Leon. Obrigada por fazê-lo comigo!

Eu me curvei em uma reverência, até sentir a mão dele em meu ombro, e erguer o rosto até encontrar os olhos brilhantes pousados em mim.

- Você não tem por que agradecer.

Foi quando eu abaixei o olhar e percebi o que faltava quando o abracei: roupas! Leon vestia apenas um moletom cinza, que parecia velho. Quando eu bati à porta ele devia estar se trocando, por isso pediu que eu esperasse.

- Algum problema Sora?

Eu devo ter ficado fora por algum tempo, tentando entender algo sem importância como aquilo, mas afinal? Por que eu estava tão atordoada? No fim das contas, Leon podia muito bem sair por aí sem camisa que eu aposto como ninguém reclamaria... Nenhuma garota, pelo ao menos. Apressei-me em responder antes que esses pensamentos me distraíssem novamente.

- Não! Imagina... Vim aqui só pra te agradecer. Mas, por que não foi para a comemoração?

- Você sabe que eu não gosto de lugares com muitas pessoas.

- Exceto pelo palco.

- Sim, exceto pelo palco.

O silêncio tomou todo o espaço e, sem ter mais o que dizer, eu resolvi me despedir e voltei para o meu dormitório. Eu precisava de uma boa noite do sono depois daquele dia agitado.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Eu despertei graças a alguém que batia impacientemente à porta. Fool não estava mais comigo e sim com Rosetta, caso contrário já teria me acordado há muito tempo.

- Quem é? – Minha voz parecia ter saído um pouco estranha, devido ao sono, eu acho.

- Sora... Abra a porta. Está atrasada e o Leon já deve estar impaciente.

A voz do Ken me acordou para a realidade.

- Eu já vou! Avise a ele que em cinco minutos eu chego lá!

- Tudo bem...

Troquei de roupa e fiz minha higiene matinal em tempo recorde. Corri na direção do palco para fazermos o último treino antes do espetáculo de hoje, que encerraria a temporada. Passei por Ken, que andava tranquilamente pela mesma direção. Se ele ainda não tinha avisado ao Leon, ele devia estar furioso.

Apressei ainda mais os passos e, quando ia passar pela porta, trombei com alguém e caí por cima dessa pessoa, jogando nossos corpos no chão. Eu vi que a pessoa levantou e me ofereceu a mão.

- Obrigada...

- Estava atrasada.

Eu encarei o rosto da pessoa que eu derrubei só para constatar o obvio: Leon me olhava com uma cara estranha e, por um misero segundo, pareceu que eu vi um sorriso.

- Desculpe... Dormi mais que a cama.

- Eu estava indo te chamar, mas como você chegou arrasando, literalmente, vamos começar.

Ok, isso estava estranho. Agora o Leon estava até fazendo piada? Acho que as pessoas mudam... Talvez ele tivesse se recuperado da depressão depois da Sophie. Se fosse isso, eu estava muito feliz.

Saltos, cambalhotas, giros, olhares. Tudo isso estava incluso no pacote de treino com o Leon. O Último item era recente, diga-se de passagem. E quando eu me refiro à recente, significa hoje. Eu fiquei tão intrigada com a mudança de comportamento do Leon que, distraída, caí do trapézio.

Eu fechei os olhos esperando que a rede de segurança de mandasse para cima novamente, mas isso não aconteceu. Eu abri os olhos só pra constar o que havia acontecido, mas não contava com isso...

Leon havia segurado minhas mãos antes que eu caísse e agora ele sorria. Eu sorri de volta, encabulada com minha falta de atenção durante o treino. ESPERA AÍ! Eu disse mesmo que ele estava sorrindo? Meu Deus! Leon não podia ter ficado mais bonito... Mas sim, ele conseguiu duas proezas: sorrir e ficar ainda mais parecido com um Deus grego.

- Desculpe... Eu estava muito desatenta. Mas não se preocupe.

- Eu sei que você está bem. Só está cansada... Já estamos aqui há quase duas horas. E eu aposto como você não comeu nada depois de acordar.

- Bem... Isso não é mentira, mas podemos continuar se quiser!

- Não. Também estou cansado... Vamos fazer uma pausa.

- Como quiser.

Nós fomos andando até o refeitório, que já devia estar fechado há essa hora. Como eu imaginava a hora do café da manhã já tinha terminado e então Leon fez um convite que eu jamais esperaria dele:

- Tem um café aqui perto... Podemos ir pra lá se quiser.

Eu tentei responder sem mostrar quão chocada eu estava, mas não sei se foi convincente o suficiente.

- Claro. Eu só vou até o meu quarto me trocar.

- Eu te espero na porta do Kaleido Star.

Eu acenei em resposta e corri até o meu quarto. Procurei algo simples pra vestir e encontrei um short jeans e uma blusa vermelha. Como estava sem tempo, coloquei a primeira sandália que encontrei e cheguei ofegante na entrada.

- Não precisava correr Odette.

Eu não parava de me surpreender hoje. Era imaginação minha ou ele estava me chamando de princesa? De qualquer modo, eu corei. Sim, eu senti o sangue subir e colorir minhas bochechas até que eu respondi:

- Eu não queria que você ficasse me esperando. De novo.

- Não me incomodo. Vamos?

- Vamos.

No café, eu pedi um suco de laranja e panquecas. Leon só pediu uma xícara de café expresso e dispensou a garçonete. Mas ela ainda não tinha ido embora.

- Será que poderia me dar um autógrafo?

Ela sorria sem graça, como se estivesse com muita vergonha de estar fazendo aquilo. Para acabar com isso eu simplesmente respondi:

- Qual o seu nome?

- Saori...

Ela estendeu o caderno de pedidos com uma folha em branco e eu escrevi a única coisa que me vinha na cabeça.

' _Com carinho para Saori,_

_Sora Naegino. '_

Eu lhe devolvi o caderno com um sorriso e ela voltou até a bancada onde começou a fofocar com as amigas que deram gritinhos de excitação pela amiga.

Eu sorri com a cena. Eu jamais faria algo como aquilo, mas gostava de ver quem tinha coragem de fazê-lo. Encarei Leon que me olhava intrigado.

- O que foi?

- Você é muito especial Sora. Mas acho que eu não sou o primeiro a te dizer isso.

Eu corei novamente. Definitivamente ninguém estava normal hoje! Eu estava corando, Leon sorrindo e distribuindo elogios... Talvez a Mia resolvesse parar de escrever, Fool esquecesse as safadezas dele e Anna parasse de fazer piada. Ok, eu estou exagerando.

O silêncio pesava. Antes, eu falava e preenchia o vazio. Mas agora nem mesmo eu tinha o que falar. Até escutar ele dizer.

- Eu não estou brincando. Você é muito especial Sora. Você é como uma rosa branca. – Leon pegou uma das rosas que enfeitava a mesa e passou a admirá-la. – Você não é comum como uma rosa vermelha ou cor-de-rosa. Não é vista como uma estrela quando te olham pela primeira vez. Mas é como a rosa branca que precisa ser apreciada e tocada para sentir a delicadeza que possui.

Leon tocou meu rosto e eu fechei os olhos instintivamente. Eu já sabia o que estava acontecendo, só queria ouvir da boca dele. Desde o início eu vi o Leon que existia por dentro e não o ser fechado e machucado de fora. E ele me enxergou como eu queria ser. Ele, mais que qualquer outro se arrependeu de ter me julgado.

Ele se aproximava, eu sentia isso. Encostou os lábios nos meus, como nenhum outro havia feito antes. E eu senti que eu pertencia a ele e ele a mim. Eu me senti completa.

Sorri quando ele se afastou e perguntei:

- Eu sou como uma rosa branca?

- Sim.

- _Sua_ rosa branca?

- Isso só depende de você Odette.

- Se é assim, largue essa que está na sua mão por que eu estou começando a ficar com ciúmes!

Nós começamos a rir e ele me entregou a 'outra'. Sentou-se ao meu lado rodeando minha cintura com seus braços.

- Não há espaço pra outra rosa em meu coração além de você.

Eu me aconcheguei ao abraço e tentei me esquecer que havia outras pessoas além de nós dois no mundo. Confesso que não foi difícil.

O café chegou e nós nos servimos.

O resto do dia foi incrível. Voltamos ao treino e descansamos para a apresentação de mais tarde. No palco, tudo foi muito mais que mágico. Foi real. O príncipe e a princesa realmente viveram felizes para sempre.

**...Fim...**

_Oii! Minha primeira fic de KS espero que gostem! _

_Desculpem qualquer erro..._

_Deixem uma review e façam uma autora feliz!!!_

_Beijos e até a próxima,_

_Mrs. Loockers._


End file.
